Rest of my life
by Kensi JJ
Summary: JJ received some devastating news and resolves to tell no one. But when she finds out she has six weeks to live and Hotch finds out he decides to make sure she leaves life happy. Possible character death. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Rest of my life chhapter 1

Shaking JJ opened the letter, wary of what was inside. She was aware that no matter what it said there was no going back. Her mother had been through this twice before giving up. Her only hope was that her team would never find out until it was over.

She skimmed across the page and felt her heart break at knowing it was happening. What would this do to Henry? He had already lost his father, what would happen to him if she didn't fight this off?, that was all that was going through her head.

She resolved not to tell anyone ever. She would leave a letter and not have to deal with pity or sympathy.

All she hoped was that someone on the team would take Henry in when she was gone.

This was the one fight she didn't think she was going to wind already lost his


	2. Chapter 2 Will's death

**Hey** guys, I know I posted the first chapter a few hours ago but I finished editing chapter 2 so I thought I should post it now

Chapter 2 Will's Death

Rest of my life chapter 2

Pulling herself together, JJ began to think about her next move. She wondered whether she should take the medication and tell everybody for Henry's sake. It had broke her heart telling him what had happened to his father.

Flashback

"Hello, can I please speak to Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne please?"

"Speaking"

"This is memorial state hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your husband was brought in with critical injuries from a road accident. I'm sorry ma'am but he didn't make it."

" What?"

"I'm sorry for your loss but we need you to come to identify the body and collect personal items."

"I'm on my way."

End flashback

That call had been the worst she had ever received and identifying the body, Will's body had been the second hardest thing she had ever done. The hardest had been telling her young son his father had died. She would never forget the look he had given her, a mix of heartbreak and pain. At that moment she have done anything to bring him back for Henry's sake.

Flashback

"Henry, sweetheart come here."

"What's up mummy?"

"Henry, I've got some very sad news."

"Mummy what's going on? Where's Daddy?"

"Sweetie, daddy's gone to heaven."

The boy looked at his mother not wanting to believe it but one look at her face and he knew it was true. He couldn't hold back his heartbroken sobs.

End flashback

She wanted to fight this she really did. But she didn't want to give herself false hope again. Her mums had come back three times and she didn't want to beat it just to get I'll again. She couldn't fight anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 6 weeks left

**hey guys chapter 3 is ready let me know what you think constructive criticism welcome**

Rest of my life chapter 3

2 years later

Surprisingly JJ was still strong and fit. No one had even thought she was sick. With her paid holiday time she took Henry on a few dream holidays, breaking into her savings. The first had been 2 weeks in Australia. This was something she had always wanted to do. Henry had loved every minute of it and she thought that holiday was the first time he had smiled since his father had passed. She took that three months after finding out she had breast cancer. Since then they had been to Paris, Barcelona and Rome. JJ still hadn't told anyone and she was pleased she hadn't. She couldn't deal with pity or sympathy.

3 weeks later

She stepped inside the clinic apprehensively. Today, she found out how long she had left. She had phoned in saying Henry was sick so she couldn't come in.

She didn't know what she wanted, more or less time. If she had more then she could spend time with her son but the longer she had left the more she knew she would look sick and have to tell her team.

"Jennifer Jareau"

She rose and walked towards the doctor's office. Today she would know.

"Take a seat Jennifer."

"I told you call me JJ"

"Sorry, now we have your test results back and can determine around how long you have left."

JJ looked at the consultant hopefully, her blue eyes looking almost childishly innocent.

"I'm sorry JJ. You have about 6 weeks left."


	4. Chapter 4 let us in, don't lie

Hey guys latest chapter complete let me know what you think

Rest of my life chapter 4

'6 weeks left'

That night her words echoed through JJ's head. She had 6 weeks to figure out how to lie to the team saying she was fine. All she wanted was to die away from anyone she cared about who would be in pain throughout her death. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be her loved ones tears. But the doctor had said it would become clearer she was sick in the coming weeks. She couldn't quit because everyone would get suspicious and she couldn't go into work because they would notice something was wrong. In the end, she decided to forget it for the time being. When she woke up the next morning she dropped Henry off at FBI daycare and headed to work. She went to the postal dock to collect all post for her floor and check her own. She picked up everyone else's post before realizing she had none. She checked the logs and saw her teams had been picked up by Hotch.

Meanwhile, Hotch had gathered the team and headed to Garcia's office.

"Garcia, I need you to check JJ's medical records for recent weeks."

"Why boss man?" asked Garcia

"I was checking our post this morning and JJ had a couple of letters that I thought didn't fit." replied Hotch.

"Like what?" questioned Emily.

"A letter from funerals direct and a letter from Florence ward in memorial state. It could be nothing but I'm not sure." Hotch

"Wait, isn't Florence ward cancer?" Garcia

"Yeah, that's why I'm checking." Hotch

"Coming up. Oh god." Garcia

Garcia ran sobbing from the room.

"Guys look." Emily

On the screen was the 2nd latest update on JJ.

Garcia slipped back into the room

"I need to go talk to my gumdrop."

The entire team waked towards JJ's office. Hesitantly Hotch stood outside the door, wondering whether to enter. Inside he heard JJ crying to herself and chose to knock. Inside the office JJ wiped her tears, hid the fact she had been crying and told them to come in.

" JJ what's wrong, we heard you crying?"asked Hotch

"Wrong? Nothings wrong I'm fine."she replied.

The entire team looked at her with pointed looks.

" Seriously guys I'm fine, great actually"

"JJ you need to stop with the lies and start talking. All you say to us seems to come out as lies. You're always fine, always great but you're not and you won't talk to us. You keep shutting us out and we can't help you unless you let us. After everything you don't even trust us with the truth."Reid near enough screamed.

"Oh god. How the hell did you find out."she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys finished editing chapter 5. This chapter is dedicated to . thanks for you're review and I plan on writing about ten more chapters.**

 **Rest of my life chapter 5**

 **"Seriously, you're asking that," said Reid rolling his eyes. The thoughts bouncing round his head were mainly about kicking off over being lied to.**

 **"Yeah, I've had it for over two years. I didn't want pity or sympathy, I wanted to carry on living my life without being criticized or told what I can or can't do because I'm sick. It doesn't affect it so I'll carry on doing what I love because it's my life."said JJ.**

 **" You ever stop to think about what we would think. You should have told us so we could help and feel like you actually cared about our opinions. We're meant to be friends yet you lie to our faces saying you're fine and nothings wrong. You're just self-centered and vindictive. It just shows what sort of person you really are."said Reid.**

 **Reid stormed out of the room angrily muttering to himself. Inside the office JJ fell to the floor spluttering and started choking. Emily caught her as she collapsed, struggling to breathe.**

 **"Box, box," she said between coughs.**

 **Everyone looked around until Morgan caught sight of a small box in the corner of the room and went to pick it up. He carried it over to her. She lifted the lid and pulled out a bottle of pills and another of liquid that looked like cloudy lemonade. Taking two pills out of the bottle she threw them down her throat with a mouthful of the liquid. Her coughing quickly subsided. The entire team looked at her in alarm when tears started rolling down her cheeks.**

 **"I'm sorry," she said quietly, almost under her breath." I didn't know how to tell anyone."**

 **"JJ its OK ignore Reid he's a jerk at times," said Rossi.**

 **"No he's right, I should have told you sooner than this and I'm glad its out before I'm gone," said JJ.**

 **"Before you're gone? What do you mean?" asked Emily.**

 **"I have six weeks left," sobbed JJ.**

 **She made a painful noise and ran from the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Seconds later Reid entered the room and was faced with a load of malicious glares. He knew deep down he shouldn't have said what he did because she was the person that was seriously I'll but he couldn't help what he felt.**

 **"You are acting like an absolute full on jerk right about now," said Rossi.**

 **"You can't say you're not upset she lied to us," said Reid.**

 **"Except she didn't lie she missed out certain information and she was terrified. You're not perfect either," said Rossi.**

 **"If I remember correctly you lied to us when you were addicted to Dilaudad. Correct me if I'm wrong," said Emily.**

 **"Well, well that was different," replied Spencer.**

 **"How exactly was that different? She was scared of what was happening to her," retorted Emily.**

 **"It wasn't my fault," he replied, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.**

 **"So what you're saying is its JJ's fault she's sick? Or that she deserves in some ridiculous way? You're meant to be her friend and you're making what life she has left hell. Why?" Emily said.**

 **"Much as I hate Reid saying what he did, right now we need to focus on JJ. Emily, Garcia go find her. I'll speak to Reid in a while about what being on this team really means," said Hotch.**

 **Emily and Garcia left and Reid looked around at those left.**

 **"Reid you just put JJ into a terrible coughing fit followed by floods of tears which is dangerous in her condition as you very well know. I am extremely disappointed you couldn't be just a little bit understanding and thought about the hell she's going through. She was when you took Dilaudad," said Hotch**

 **Having said these words he left the room, quickly followed by Rossi. Spencer immediately thought about his actions and saw that he had hurt her when she was at her most fragile. He felt instantly ashamed of himself. He looked over to Morgan who was shaking his head at him. Reid opened his mouth to apologise but was cut off by Morgan.**

 **"No kid don't apologize to me. It's JJ you hurt, not the rest of us. You need to find a way to apologize to her gently and in a way that shows her you actually mean it. But with what you just said I don't think that will be easy, if it's possible ," said Morgan.**

 **He stepped towards the door to go and find everyone when Rossi walked in.**

 **"Guys she's unconscious and we can't wake her up," Rossi said.**

 **Morgan whipped out his phone and ran to the bathroom where the rest of the team was.**

 **Garcia and Emily were knelt on the floor JJ sprawled across their legs gently trying to shake her awake.**

 **"She won't wake up," said Garcia tearfully.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rest of my life

Chapter 6

"JJ, come on JJ wake up," said Emily trying to rouse her gently.

The entire team followed her lead and tried to rouse JJ from her restless state of unconsciousness. The EMTs had to shove through to get to JJ.

"What happened here?"asked the paramedic.

"She has leukaemia," replied Hotch.

Looking around at the people surrounding her and the woman lay on the floor and prayed that they wouldn't lose her today. The paramedic gently knelt down beside JJ and took her vitals. When she saw how low they were dropping, she started worrying she wasn't going to make it but just then her colleague ran through the door with a gurney. They ran through the door the entire team on their heels.

The team were worried that they had lost her, lost JJ, the 'mother' of the team. They had never had this strong a fear yet because they knew it wasn't an unsub they could stop like Askari and Hastings or Doyle or Foyer. It was a sickness and they couldn't stop it from hurting their friend. They felt helpless and that was one thing none of them could bear. They couldn't protect her this time.

I felt dreadful for these people, it was obvious they were extraordinarily close, not just colleagues. All I wanted was to get this woman to a hospital before she gave in to the end. I was dragged out of my thoughts due to a low beep in the ambulance. JJ, as her colleagues had called her, was flat lining

A/N

So what do you think? I know I've not updated in a while but I'll try to update more frequently. Review and leave any ideas they are an enormous help. I know many readers are confused as to why Spencer reacted in the manner of which he did. I hope to explain this in a later chapter - 8 or 9? Let me know what you think, the more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write.

life


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Hey guys I finished another chapter of this story let me know what you think. Any ideas pm or review thanks to all the people who added this story to their favourites list and their story alerts. Sorry I know it's been ages since I updated but I had writers block then exams than just basic drama so I've been unsure as what to do. I would like to thank those who have at least given this story a chance (named below) including the 10 who added this to their story alert 5 who favourited it and those who left reviews. You guys are the ones who inspire me to write.

Story alerts:

lwilson1933, Love of crimance, Knackpl, iluvhotchme, 95, dusty66, LichMaster701, Jemily Hotchniss, Godlover777, Brainsinmyhead4

Favourites:

lwilsn1933, lover of crimance, dusty66, , Jemily Hotchniss.

I apologise for the length of this authors note I just felt it was time I thanked my loyal readers

P.S.

In this fic Reid had an older sister about 2 years older than him barely older than JJ.

Rest of my life chapter 7

As the ambulance pulled up to the er, the paramedic managed to get her to breathe again. JJ was rushed into the hospital on oxygen. The doctors rushed over listening to the EMTs preliminary report and started working on JJ immediately. All anyone could hope was that JJ was willing to fight this. Because they didn't want to lose another to this vicious disease.

The entire team was terrified that JJ wasn't going to make it but none of them were as scared as Spencer Reid. He knew he had overreacted but it felt like his sister all over again with the lies. He knew that it wasn't fair, that it was JJ's personal business but he couldn't help himself because of that incident over ten years ago. He had lost his sister and she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him. He felt that he was much closer to JJ but she had done the same thing. Maybe this wasn't entirely rational. He had been only eight when his sister died. Maybe no one told him because they thought his child self couldn't handle it. But if this was the case why hadn't JJ told him. He wondered if it could be that she didn't trust him but he dismissed that thought quite quickly. He spent the entire time he was waiting with thoughts like this swirling through his head.

"Jennifer Jareau,"

Every head in the room looked up expectantly, hoping the doctor had some form of good news for them. JJ was the center of the team, the glue that held them together, that stopped them from falling to pieces. The doctor looked at all the worried faces and felt bad that he had little good news to deliver.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could but Jenifer has slipped into a coma." the doctor informed them. He then added regretfully, " if there is anyone else that cares about her, I suggest you tell them to come and say goodbye because the way things are going Jennifer may not survive the week. I wish I had better news to deliver. I'll send a nurse to take you to JJ's room."

The doctor then left with a look of deep sympathy on his face. The entire team looked at each other stunned into silence at the fact that their friend might never wake up. They all looked thoroughly shocked at the fact JJ had slipped into a coma because she was the strongest person they knew and they could never imagine this. They wouldn't want to either. All any of them could think about was what the future may hold for them and more importantly JJ. And all Reid could think about was that he may never be able to show JJ how sorry he really was.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Hey guys, finally on chapter eight. Half term has ended so updates might become less often but I intend to update at least twice a week in summer holidays to make up for this. Review, pretty please it inspires me to write more and post them I rewrote this chapter at least 5 times. Any ideas drop them in reviews and I'll do my best.

PS.

I know its short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

KensiJJ xoxo

JJ was lay in ICU fighting for her life. All anyone could think about is that they never see JJ's uplifting smile again. How would they look at Henry and care for him everyday without him having any parents left. He was five years old he didn't deserve this much loss so young. When the nurse entered to escort them to JJ's room, they all followed without a word hoping she would wake up quickly so they could make some great last memories with her. In the hospital bed JJ looked smaller and more frail than ever before. JJ had never been counted as weak and had been known to subdue violent unsubs with barely a scratch but now all of that stripped away, she became an ordinary person with no magic superpowers. A person who was dying. Nobody could stomach that thought and they just wanted to sit with her and hold her hand. JJ was the one that always held them and made them feel better. Now the team felt it was their turn to hold JJ and tell her that everything was going to be okay. After three hours of just sitting around JJ, willing her to wake up, did they realize that one person amongst them hated themselves so deeply that they couldn't even bring themselves to be near her. Spencer Reid was a genius. Which is one of the reasons he couldn't believe he had reacted in the way he did. He thought the team blamed him for JJ's condition but in reality, they didn't care about blame. The only thing that mattered was JJ. Spencer had never told anyone about his sister. If he had, maybe someone would have spoke to him to make sure he was okay while they were there. But they didn't and now he had pushed himself to the very limit of guilt. He got up and walked out of the room. The team wanted to make sure he was okay but didn't want to leave JJ in case she woke up. So Morgan, Hotch and Rossi went after him. The team was falling apart when they needed each other more than ever...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Hey guys I've got chapter 9 ready. I thought I'd use this chapter to explain Reid's OOC behaviour. Hope you like it please review to give ideas to improve remember the more reviews/ follows/ favourites I get the faster I update. Here's chapter 9

Rest of my life chapter 9

The guys found Reid stood outside the hospital, tears rolling down his face clutching a photo. They went over to him.

"Spencer, are you okay? Who's this photo of" Morgan asked.

Spencer tried to walk away with little success. He didn't want to talk to them because he felt so awful about the way he treated JJ. What if no one understood why he felt so betrayed? He thought they would send him away and tell him to come back when he felt he could apologize with a good reason to explain his actions.

"Reid, please tell us whats wrong," said Hotch.

"Its my fault JJ's here. If I hadn't acted in the way I had she wouldn't be in a coma. I don't know how to fix this. It just felt like it was Keely all over again. She didn't trust me enough and I never got to say goodbye. What if that had happened again? What if it does? Oh my god I'm so stupid, this isn't her its JJ and she was probably just scared oh god I messed up and I might never get to make it up to her. But maybe she'll understand? Oh god, oh god," Reid rambled.

"Woah Reid slow down and explain it to us," said Hotch.

"Fine, when I was younger I had an older sister called Keely. Shes the kid in the photo. When I was 7 and she was 9 she was diagnosed with leukemia. I wasn't told about it and after fifteen months of chemotherapy the doctors turned around and told her there was nothing they could do for her, it was terminal. They said she had seven months to live. I hadn't been told yet and my family resolved not to tell me that my sister was dying. In the next six months, we went on eight different holidays so my family could make last memories with her. I enjoyed the holidays but still didn't think about why. I found out an hour before she died. I was at and my sister collapsed. She was taken to the nearest hospital where they told my parents she didn't have long left. They went to see her and sent a family friend to pick me up. By the time we reached the hospital she was already gone. I never got to say goodbye and when I found h about JJ I flashed back to my sister and I just lost it. I feel really bad and now I might not get to explain," Reid explained.

He felt much better now he had gotten it off his chest and was glad he had told his team. Maybe they would be able to get through this time after all.

"Reid we understand. You should have told us sooner, it would have helped. But I don't think you're going to need to worry about not being able to say goodbye, I mean this is JJ we're talking about she ain't gonna go until she has to. Now let's get inside, get some coffee and tho sit with her because if we're not there when she wakes up, she is gonna be pissed. Come on," said Rossi.

The four of them headed to buy coffee and then returned to JJ's bedside. All they could do is wait and hope for the best. Spencer explained his behaviour to Emily and Garcia who apologized for saying what they had said to him. There was one thing everyone wanted to discuss. How to help JJ get the most out of her last few weeks with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Hey guys I finally found time in between revision, exams and everything else to update. I worked on this chapter for a while so let me know what you think. Thanks for staying with the story all this time with random updates. Please review/follow/favourite because it speeds up the updates. If you get any ideas let me know because I want to write on a given subject. Wow already on double digits chapters on my first story. I'll open a story for requests of any kind so yeah obviously the characters name etc. aren't mine otherwise I would so do something similar on the programme. Let me know what you think**

 **KensiJJ xoxo**

Rest of my life chapter 10

Three hours later, they had a plan so everyone could make last memories with her. The only person who was not overly engaged was Reid and he seemed kind of distant. Emily was worried about him and kept an eye on him during the session of mapping out JJ's life. They had found a letter in her go bag which included a bucket list. It included things like visiting places she had always wanted to visit such as Rio and taking her son to visit her sisters and Mothers grave to show him his aunties resting place. They had loved how much it reflected her personality because it also had things to do for them like show Emily how much I appreciated her help with getting over the Askari/Hastings torture stress. With the list they also found enclosed envelopes for each of them and also for her Mum and Henry. No one wanted to open those envelopes until they were given by JJ so they remained in the bag. All that was left was to decide a schedule to stay with JJ so that, if she woke she wouldn't be alone but there was someone looks ng after Henry and Jack with time to eat sleep and shower. They set up a rota and when Strauss came by to see how JJ was doing she took the team off active duty and passed them tickets to an FBI event and told them that JJ was receiving an award for her years of hard work for the government and in light of the fact that she never gave up after everything she was put through in her career. She had been attacked by rabid dog; had a young girls life thrust into her hands as she became a hostage negotiator; been forced into a 'promotion' which had really been a backstop for a middle east operation; faked her best friends death; lost her baby due to an explosion and been tortured for the purpose of hacking a federal database. Then she had lost her husband who had died protecting others. This didnt even include the fights she had been in and injuries she had received protecting people. But through all this she had still carried on raising her son and working with the government. So when Strauss told them about this award no one on the team was really surprised. They were really happy and couldn't wait for her to wake up and find out. She would be really pleased and maybe even forget her condition just for a minute. At the end of the day, if she had to leave they wanted to make sure she was happy and everything was put in place. Everyone left, barring Emily, who had taken first shift on the stay with JJ schedule. She sat in the chair by JJ's head, took her hand and whispered to JJ things like she didn't need to be grateful because if anything she should proving to JJ how grateful she was with everything including the whole mess with Doyle and finding Declan a home. She remained this way until she fell asleep an hour later and dreamt that JJ would be miraculously be cured. When she awoke she was disappointed to find that it was all a dream. She found she had slept through most of her shift and that Morgan would be around to take over in the next twenty minutes. She sighed when she realised JJ was still unconscious but glad she had remained breathing on her own. When Morgan came in, she stretched and stood up. As she did so, JJ began to stir. Morgan grabbed JJ's nurse from the station from outside the door and watched as JJ regained consciousness...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Hey guys chapter 11 is done at last thanks for the favourites follows alerts and reviews it really puts me in a better mood seeing them. Also drop some ideas because I want to write with a challenge. Review please speeds up updating. As usual not mine otherwise I would be one rich teenager.**

 **KensiJJ xoxo**

Rest of my life chapter 11

As JJ regained consciousness both Emily and Morgan stood back while the nurses checked her vitals, called the doctor and ordered a scan to see the advancement of her leukemia. There was a chance she would have extra time or alternatively less. They hoped for the former rather than the latter as this would spread it out a little more and they could have longer as a team/ family. In the excitement, the reminder to call the rest of the team was forgotten and they stood impatiently and anxiously to be told any news. After forty-five minutes waiting the doctor had taken JJ for her life expectancy results and Emily finally remembered to call the team and they all said they would be there as fast as possible. When they had all arrived, the doctor returned and he told them JJ had just 6 weeks to live. She would be discharged the following day which gave the team time to get everything for her first surprise. It was a fully paid holiday to Rio with Emily and Garcia while the guys babysat Henry. The second was a trip to LA with Morgan bringing Henry with them. A third was a soccer and football weekend with Spencer and the following Rossi was flying her to Madrid to sample the cuisine and visit the beaches. The fifth one was a trip to Disney world with Henry, Jack and Hotch. The final one was her award ceremony but nobody wished to tell her about it knowing it was the perfect surprise. They relayed the plan, minus the awards banquet, and while she agreed she was obviously upset that she had just six weeks left. The nurses came in regularly to check her vital signs and Hotch left for coffee twice but the team stayed for hours until the doctor kicked them out, saying she needed to rest or she wouldn't be discharged so the team left and JJ fell asleep thinking about how the team had pulled together a few dream weeks together. She dreamed of a funeral, her own. The team was sobbing and poor Henry wore a look of heartbreak and grief which tore her heart into pieces. She woke up sobbing and when the teats slowed thought about how little time she had left. She fell asleep again exhausted with crying and didn't wake up until nine thirty the next morning. She was taken home by her team where she promptly began packing for her various trips. Henry was still at school and she was finished. She went to get her notepad and write letters for those she cared about in poetry form as it calmed her. When Garcia dropped Henry off she had written 3 lrpettets and felt better. She hugged her son and brought him inside to spend bonding time with him. She still hadn't told him she was dying. How do you tell a child that? She couldn't find an answer so she didn't say anything. But she knew her clock was ticking down and she had to tell him eventually so she needed to start figuring it out. Her trip with the girls started in two days so they could have family time and she had time to dwell over how to tell her only son she was dying. She shuddered when that thought entered her head. But it wasn't her fault. Or was it? This was what she spent the evening contemplating.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Hey guys chapter twelves done. I know my updates are kind of sporadic but still review because that makes it more even. Also, I want to know if you're actually enjoying this story or if I should stop. Just leave a review please or follow/favourite so I know that its worth continuing. Also I don't know where to go with this story and could use some advice.**

 **KensiJJ xoxo 3 3**

Chapter 12

JJ woke with a start. Today she was going away with Emily and Garcia for a girls week and she was excited. A week in Rio that was certainly worth it as they hadn't had girl time in months and they had missed it. At ten her doorbell rang and she smiled at Henry and moved to open it. She had told him she was going to stay with the guys while she went on a little trip and he was excited. Spencer was at the door to pick up Henry and drive JJ to the airstrip. She let him in and went to grab hers and Henry's bags while Spencer showed Henry yet another trick. When she came back, Spencer was teaching Henry how to do it. She smiled and snapped a pic without them noticing. He mastered it in a few attempts and when he did it his eyes lit up with joy. She told him to put his shoes on and he ran to the door dragging Spencer to show him he could tie his laces. He responded by clapping Henry on the bag, then taking the bags off JJ and putting them in the car. They drove to the airstrip and JJ waved goodbye to Spencer and Henry before dragging her case to meet the girls. She found them waiting at the front of the Starbucks queue. They paid when the barista brought their drinks over and then joined JJ handing her a cup. They went to the plane and boarded. She smiled when Garcia opened her bag with a choice of DVDs. They looked over them and decided to watch 'Mamma Mia' and the following hours were spent singing, laughing and watching movies. By the time the plane finally landed in Rio airport, JJ had laughed more in that time than she had since finding out she was sick. They grabbed their stuff and headed towards the Windsor Atlantica hotel. They checked in and went straight to their room. The penthouse had three king size beds and after choosing one they took turns showering and went out. They went to the bar and sent JJ to the bar. When she got back Emily said,"Let me guess,"

"On the house for the beautiful sweetheart," all three said simultaneously. It was always happening, its the reason JJ always got sent on drink runs. The night passed steadily and all was calm. Until one of Rossi's ex-wives walked in to start her shift. She caught sight of the girls and sniffed with contempt. She saw JJ and she felt such hatred that she stormed over. She had always believed JJ was responsible for the split as she believed they were sleeping together. She stomped over and without warning, slapped JJ hard. JJ fell to the floor and Emily was ten seconds from slamming her through a table when JJ told her to stop. The bar manager had seen his employee and was making his way over to fire her when JJ rose and took a single step towards the woman. She punched her with such force her head slammed back and she had a split lip, and more blood was coming from her mouth. JJ turned to walk away just as the manager reached them.

"Britney, you're fired. You can't just randomly attack customers," he yelled angrily. Then he turned to JJ.

"I'm so sorry love. Britney's a bit of a hot-head but that doesn't excuse her. As an apology for my staff acting in this way, have an open tab for the rest of the night," he said extremely apologetic and embarrassed.

She walked to the bar followed by Emily and Garcia who were smirking proudly. She had a badly injured hand but she barely noticed. They drank for the next four hours before unsteadily making their way back to their room and collapsing into bed.

The following morning the trio were awoke by a ringing phone. JJ crawled to answer it wincing at the noise and light. It was a video chat on Garcia's laptop across the room. It was Morgan and Rossi. Emily and Garcia dragged themselves up too.

"Whoa, you're gone one night and you're the worlds most hungover people ever. How much did you drink last night?" Morgan said

"Too much," Emily responded, going through her bag for painkillers for her killer headache.

JJ lifted her right hand to scratch her head, forgetting it was smashed up because of Rossi's ex.

"Bloody hell JJ what did you do to your hand?" Rossi asked

"You can blame your ex-wife for that Ros," said Emily.

"Which one and why?" Rossi asked

"Britney and we were at the bar, not knowing she worked there, when she came over and full on slapped JJ for no reason. I was literally seconds away from beating her to a bloody pulp when JJ got up and punched her so hard, it bruised straight away, split her lip, knocked her tooth out and had blood pouring from her mouth. She may also have a broken jaw which I'm really hoping," Emily responded enthusiastically.

"JJ, I love you. I've wanted to do that for years and never got round to it. Please tell me you guys recorded this," Rossi exclaimed.

"No, but Garcia hacked the cameras and copied the security footage," Emily said.

They hung up after a few more laughs and Garcia got to work getting the security footage. When she had it, she saved it to her laptop and sent a copy to Rossi and another to Morgan. Emily bandaged JJ's wrist and hand and they headed down to breakfast. Then they spent the rest of the day in the spa relaxing. As they enjoyed their holiday, every joke came back to JJ's wicked punch which had sprained her wrist, dislocated two fingers and bruised her knuckles. At the end of the week, they went home and Rossi high-fived JJ for punching Britney. She looked forward to her next treat.


End file.
